


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [20]
Category: 101 Dalmatians: The Series
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Rolly and Lucky try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Lucky and Rolly approach the black dispenser. Lucky presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his paw. He licks it.)

Lucky: It's pepper.

Rolly: Really?

(Rolly puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Rolly: Uh... hah... AH-- CHOO!!

(Rolly sneezes and blows himself around the room. Lucky puts his paws over his eyes as Rolly bounces around the room before returning to Lucky. He rubs his nose on his paw.)

Lucky: Bless you.

Rolly: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Lucky pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, he fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. He returns to Rolly.)

Lucky: I think I'll taste some of this pepper.

(He gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When he finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of his nose. He starts to sneeze.)

Lucky: Hah... Aaaaah... HAAAAAAAH... CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(When Lucky releases his sneeze, he blows himself backwards. Rolly recoils.)

Rolly: Gesundheit!

(Lucky returns to Rolly, rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

Lucky: Thank you.

(After he is finished rubbing his nose, he puts his spice shaker away.)


End file.
